


See Ya/Gently South

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	See Ya/Gently South

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

See Ya / Gently South

Hi everyone!

If I missed something about this, I'm sorry, since I've been gone for the past week. I just wanted to share two poems I wrote because I'm sort of depressed right now. The first one is when DS was cancelled after the first season, so it may be a little outdated. The second is from this May, a year after the first almost to the day, & that's also a bit outdated. I don't know if I need a disclaimer for these, but if I do: All _Due South_ characters belong to Alliance. Please don't sue me, I just want to give them a hug goodbye. So w/out further ado:   
  

**See Ya**

Farewell to you, Fraser,  
And to you, Ray and Dief.  
It's going to take long  
To get over my grief.   
  
The people at CBS  
Don't know what they've done.  
But they've cancelled you  
And they've ruined all the fun.  
  
It's ingenious, I said,  
A Mountie and cop.  
But I never dreamed   
That the good times could stop.  
  
I measured my week  
By the day I saw you.  
I liked to see you catch the bad guys  
Like no one else could do.  
  
I'll miss your deep sayings,  
But I have no more to tell.  
Good luck and godspeed, guys,  
And fare thee all well. 

* * *

  
                         
May 26, 1995 ****

**Gently South** ****

The wind is blowing gently south  
As I stare into infinity.  
It gets too depressing, so I go in   
And turn on the TV.  
  
I put my absolute favorite tape  
Into the tape machine.  
I've watched Ray and Ben so much that it hasn't  
Yet hit that they'll never again be seen.  
  
Of course there's still hope,   
Everyone says on the 'Net.  
If not ABC, then we'll try   
For a mid-season replacement.  
  
I tried to figure out just how I got  
So attracted to a show.  
After a time of contemplation,  
I admitted I just don't know.  
  
It started out harmlessly enough--  
Just an ad in _TV Guide_.  
Who would've guessed that after one hour  
This show and I would be tied?  
  
Then I felt myself getting sucked in  
To a place where escape was impossible.  
And from this spinning vortex called _Due South_  
Escape was also undesirable.  
  
For you see, this show has a magic effect,  
Like drinking too much potion.  
You're in too deep before you know it,  
And how you got there, you haven't a notion.  
  
Holding my breath 'til every show,  
And watching it again and again,  
Then picking it apart and building it back up,  
Figuring out who, and what, and when.  
  
And then, I realized, it's all gone,  
A victim of network decisions.  
We called, we wrote, we faxed and e-mailed,   
But the darn twinkies wouldn't listen.  
  
My favorite show, which fought so hard  
To keep its short life going,  
Is now lost to the sands of time  
With so few people ever knowing.  
  
The wind is blowing gently south  
As I turn off the TV.  
It got too depressing, so I go out  
And stare into infinity. 

* * *

  
                         
May 23, 1996

That's it. Comments welcome, sorry they're not very happy poems but I was sad when I wrote them and I'm still depressed now. (Personally, I like the first one better--I think I tried too hard on the 2nd one) And just for clarification, the word "twinkie" is not a bad word, I just use it to refer to people I'm not too fond of at the present moment (but that's a whole other story). Calvin & Hobbes used it a few times with Moe (anyone here like that strip?). 

Thanks for listening and for understanding. Sorry these took up so much room. 

Southly, 

Katie Z.   
    
    
    
  


End file.
